


Rainbow

by Ochatoame



Series: Audaces Fortuna Juvat Abridged [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, I might do another drabble or two related to Pride Month sometime in the future!, Note that the archive warnings are not in the first chapter, Pride Month 2018, it's just a precaution for future darker chapters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochatoame/pseuds/Ochatoame
Summary: Haruka inhales, shuts her eyes and takes a sip of red wine gathered from the southern regions of Fire Country from her goblet, the taste strong and sweet as it poured down her throat. The gods knew she'd need it for what she was about to say. Here, in front of her lord father and her lady mother, as her siblings were all absent and doing their own errands. The hybrid acknowledges that they love and support her, but still this was still a big step for her. Would they fear her? Would they reject her, throw her out and disown her? The very thought of it scared her, but she didn't let it show. I am a kunoichi of the Uchiha and Senju Clans, I will not let my fears show, she thought, determined and proud. Her brows furrowed ever slightly and her lids open to reveal blue hues. Uchiha Haruka had never been the loud type but she must speak the truth and only the truth. "I am attracted to girls," she confessed, loud and clear.





	Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fluff, Slice-Of-Life  
> Pairings: HikaToka.  
> Characters: Uchiha Hikaku, Uchiha (Senju) Toka, Uchiha Haruka, Uchiha Takehiko (mentioned).  
> Warnings: Haruka outright states that she's lain with girls so a NSFW mention just in case. Other than that, though, there's nothing triggering in this.

Haruka inhales, shuts her eyes and takes a sip of red wine gathered from the southern regions of Fire Country from her goblet, the taste strong and sweet as it poured down her throat. The gods knew she'd need it for what she was about to say. Here, in front of her lord father and her lady mother, as her siblings were all absent and doing their own errands. The hybrid acknowledges that they love and support her, but still this was still a big step for her. Would they fear her? Would they reject her, throw her out and disown her? The very thought of it scared her, but she didn't let it show. _I am a kunoichi of the Uchiha and Senju Clans, I will not let my fears show,_ she thought, determined and proud. Her brows furrowed ever slightly and her lids open to reveal blue hues. Uchiha Haruka had never been the loud type but she must speak the truth and only the truth. "I am attracted to girls," she confessed, loud and clear. _After all, if I cannot be honest with my family, then.. what is the point?_

A long, pregnant silence filled the room. Hikaku and Toka eyed each other from their respective opposing sides on the table. Biting her lip, the girl continued, "I.. I have been.. experimenting, you see," A blush tinted her pale cheeks at the admission, "and I've come to realize that I do not belong in the arms of a man. I am unattached as of now but.. it is something I've always known, deep down. I cannot deny these feelings in my heart any longer." Underneath the table, Haruka's hands ball into fists as they clutch at her black yuanlingpao, eyes shifting downcast. The silence remained still except for the sound of her father clearing his throat and the thrumming of fingertips on the wood of the table.

The silence irritated her more than any potential screams or shouts of fury and scorns ever could. "Did I not make myself clear, Father, Mother?" Haruka bit out, "I have lain with girls." Almost as soon as the words escaped her lips, Toka slowly stood and walked over to her lord husband, placing her hand on his shoulder, until their fingers intertwined. They looked into each other's eyes as if understanding a secret code that she knew nothing about. Haruka closed her eyes and prepared for the rejection, her heart pounding inside of her chest. Hikaku sighed and stood as well and walked over to a shelf in the corner, appearing to be looking for something, until he sat down again.

He handed over a thousand ryo to his wife, she gladly took it from his hands and Toka grinned, "I told you so!" she shrilled until laughter escaped her lips and Hikaku smiled in amusement, chuckles escaping him. Haruka opened her eyes and stared at them as if they'd both grown two heads and wings. Toka stuffed the money into the hem of her flowing green robe as Hikaku looked at his daughter and said, "You owe me a trip to Ichiraku Ramen, kiddo, I'm taking a hundred ryo out of your inheritance." He teased.

Haruka blinked, bewildered, having no idea what was happening, "What are you talking about?"

Toka giggled, "He lost the bet and I won!"

Haruka tilted her head, "When did you two make this bet?" she asked curiously.

Her parents looked at each other as if trying to remember when exactly that came to pass. They came up with a resolution, it seemed. "Just around a year or two after you graduated from Academy." Hikaku stated, a smile he rarely showed to anyone else but his lady wife and children.

"You talked about this two years ago?" Haruka questioned, trying her best not to smirk. Her parents' facial expressions said everything.

"Okay.. _how?_ " The girl inquired, uncertain on how they could've possibly known.

"Ah, well, there was the whole aspect of you having a complete lack of interest in finding a man to wed and the incident where Takehiko pushed the man that wouldn't stop asking you out for a date against the wall and threatened him." Toka explained as Haruka muttered a, _"Mother,"_ with an exasperated sigh. Her mother crossed the threshold in a matter of three quick strides and embraced her second youngest daughter, "It's okay, my sweet daughter, everything will be alright." Her lady mother soothed, rubbing her hands over the younger's back reassuringly. Her vision blurred with tears and she tried to blink them away, to no avail.

It was such a relief and she could feel the terrors she'd once felt disappear completely. She was loved and accepted by her family. She knew that not many girls could say the same and for this she felt truly lucky. 

"What you told us tells us how much of an honest and creative young lady we raised." Hikaku assured and Toka threaded her fingers through Haruka's long, raven locks. "We'd love you no matter what. Do you not know that by now?" she murmured.

Haruka smiled softly, "I guess I should have... I love you." She felt as if she hadn't said those three words enough, but she meant every bit of it.

"And we love you," Toka whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter's temple and Hikaku nodded, "We always have, always will."

Haruka relished in the feeling, absorbing in the sweet atmosphere and in the corner of her eye she could see a gleam of rainbow shining on the glass.

With that she knew, everything would be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA yeah this took me forever to write because I wanted to do something for Pride Month but I could never think of anything until this popped up. I just want all those out there who are part of the LGBTQA+ community to know that you are not alone and that there are people out there like you and that you are so strong and you are so loved. You can do anything. But yeah, it's confirmed! Haruka's a lesbian! Albeit she's only six years old and a minor character in Audaces Fortuna Juvat right now, she does play a major role later on (if I ever release a sequel to Audaces Fortuna Juvat, but I'd first need to complete writing it, and your guess is as good as mine as to when that'll be.) But I'd like to think that her family is very accepting and open minded in terms of sexuality, bloodlines and whatnot and I can imagine not a lot of families in their time could say the same, unfortunately. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Uchiha Hikaku and Senju Toka © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Uchiha Haruka and Uchiha Takehiko © Emocean and myself.


End file.
